youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
The Hedgehog King Movies
The Sonic King is a 1994 American animated epic musical drama film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It's the 32nd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The Sonic King was directed by Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff, produced by Don Hahn, and has a screenplay credited to Irene Mecchi, Jonathan Roberts and Linda Woolverton. The guys from Sonic X are Sonic the Hedgehog as Simba, Amy Rose as Nala, Mephiles the Dark as Scar, Chuck the Hedgehog as Mufasa, Queen Aleena as Sarabi, Espio the Chameleon as Timon, Tails as Pumbaa, Knuckles the Echidna as Zazu, Young Sonic as young Simba, Young Amy as Young Nala, Rouge the Bat as Shenzi, Vector the Crocodile as Banzai and Charmy Bee as Ed. It tells the story of Simba (Sonic), a young hedgehog who's taking his father, Mufasa (Chuck)'s place as king. However, after Simba's uncle Scar (Mephiles) kills Mufasa, Simba is fooled into thinking he was responsible and flees into exile in shame and despair. Upon maturation living with two wastrels, Simba is given some valuable perspective from his friend, Nala (Amy Rose) and his shaman, Rafiki (Sora) before returning to challenge Scar to end his tyranny. The Sonic King In the Pride Lands of Africa, a hedgehog king rules over the other animals, who celebrate the birth of future king Simba, the son of King Mufasa (Chuck) and Queen Sarabi (Aleena) at Pride Rock. Mufasa's younger brother, Scar (Mephiles) is jealous of Simba who replaces Scar as heir to the throne. A few months later, Simba (young Sonic) grows into a curious hedgehog. Mufasa gives him a tour of the Pride Lands, teaching him the responsibilities of being a king. Later that day, Scar tricks Simba into exploring a forbidden elephant graveyard with his best pink hedgehog friend, Nala (young Amy) despite the protests of Mufasa's Echidna, Zazu (Knuckles). At the graveyard, the cubs are attacked by three villains, Shenzi (Rouge), Banzai (Vector) and Ed (Charmy) before Mufasa, having been alerted to the scene by Zazu, rescues them and willingly forgives Simba for disobeying him. Later that night, the guys plot with Scar to kill Mufasa. The next day, Scar takes Simba to a gorge and tells him to wait there while he gets Mufasa. On Scar's orders, the villains stampede a large herd of wildebeest into the gorge where Simba is. Mufasa rescues Simba, but as Mufasa tries to climb up the gorge's walls, Scar throws him back into the stampede, killing him. After Simba finds Mufasa's body in the gorge, Scar tricks him into thinking that Mufasa's death is his fault and advises him to run away forever. As Simba leaves, Scar orders the villains to go after Simba, but the hedgehog escapes. Scar announces that Mufasa and Simba were killed in the stampede and steps forward as the new king, allowing a swarm of villains to live in the Pride Lands. Simba, now far from home, collapses in a desert from exhaustion, but was found by Timon (Espio) and Pumbaa (Tails), a chameleon and a fox who nurse him back to health. Timon and Pumbaa then take Simba in to live with them in the jungle, and the lion lives a carefree life under the motto "hakuna matata" ("no worries"). Years later, Simba (Sonic), now an adult, rescues Timon and Pumbaa from a hungry female hedgehog who turns out to be Nala (Amy Rose). The two reconcile and fall in love. Nala tries to get Simba to come back home, telling him the Pride Lands have become a wasteland with not enough food and water. Still feeling guilty over his father's death, Simba refuses and storms off. A wise hedgehog name Rafiki (Silver), a former adviser of Mufasa's, tracks Simba down, telling him that Mufasa is still "alive" and taking him to a pond where he's visited by the ghost of Mufasa who tells him that he must take his rightful place as the true king of the Pride Lands. Simba realizes that he can no longer run from his past and goes back home. Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa join him, and agree to help him fight. At the Pride Lands, Simba confronts Scar. Then, Scar taunts Simba who still feels guilt over his father's death, but when Scar pushes Simba to the edge of Pride Rock, he reveals that he killed Mufasa. The enraged Simba jumps back up and forces Scar to reveal the truth to the other lions. Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki and the hedgehogs fight off the villains while Scar, attempting to escape, was cornered by Simba at the top of Pride Rock. Scar begs Simba for mercy, saying he's family and places the blame on the villains. Simba says that he does not believe Scar anymore, but spares his life and tells him to run away and never return. Scar meekly walks past him, but then attacks his nephew. After a fierce battle, Simba triumphs and throws his uncle off Pride Rock. Scar survives the fall, but was attacked and killed by the villains who overheard his attempt to betray them. With Scar and the villains gone, Simba descends from the top of Pride Rock where he was acknowledged by the pride as the rain falls again. Sometime later, Pride Rock is restored to its former glory and Simba looks down happily at his kingdom with Nala, Timon and Pumbaa by his side. Rafiki presents Simba and Nala's newborn hedgehog to the inhabitants of the Pride Lands and the "circle of life" continues. Videos Cast Sonic smiled 2.jpg|Sonic as Simba, Mufasa and Sarabi's son, who becomes King of the Pride Lands|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as Mufasa, Simba's father|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark 4.jpg|Mephiles as Scar, Mufasa's younger brother and Simba's uncle, who usurps the throne|link=Mephiles the Dark Amy smile 2.jpg|Amy as Nala, Simba's best friend and later his wife|link=Amy Rose Espio was eating a cake.jpg|Espio as Timon, a wise-cracking and self-absorbed Chameleon|link=Espio the Chameleon Tails was happy while riding the plane.jpg|Tails as Pumbaa, a naive fox who suffers from flatulence and is Timon's best friend|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Sora.png|Sora as Rafiki, a wise old keyblader who serves as shaman of the Pride Lands and presents newborn cubs of the King and Queen to the animals of the Pride Lands|link=Silver the Hedgehog Knuckles thump up.jpg|Knuckles as Zazu who serves as the king's majordomo|link=Knuckles the Echidna Queen Aleena.jpg|Queen Aleena as Sarabi, Mufasa's queen and Simba's mother|link=Queen Aleena Rouge the Bat.jpg|Rouge as Shenzi, the sassy and short-tempered female leader of the trio|link=Rouge the Bat Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as Banzai, an aggressive and hot-headed hyena prone to complaining and acting on impulse|link=Vector the Crocodile Charmy Bee 6.jpg|Charmy Bee as Ed, a dim–witted who does not talk, only communicating through laughter|link=Charmy Bee Sonic as a kid.jpg|Young Sonic as Young Simba Amy as a little girl.jpg|Young Amy as young Amy |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined The Sonic King 2: Simba's Pride The people of the Pridelands gather to witness the celebration of the newborn hedgehog name Kiara (Maria), the daughter of King Simba (Sonic) and Queen Nala (Amy). As she grows older, Kiara becomes annoyed with her father's overprotective parenting. Then, Simba assigns Timon (Espio) and Pumbaa (Tails) to keep an eye on her. Kiara manages to escape the duo's attention and enters the "Outlands" where she meets Kovu (Shadow), a black hedgehog who's Scar's heir. When Kovu retaliates to Kiara's playing, out of nowhere, Simba appears and roars at the young hedgehog and Zira (Victoria), Kovu's mother (who had been watching them from the bushes) also emerges. Zira and Simba face off with Zira reminding Simba of how he exiled her and the other Outlanders. She also tells him Kovu was hand-chosen to be Scar's successor, but Simba refuses and returns to the Pride Lands with Kiara, lecturing her on the dangers the Outlanders pose. Zira confronts Kovu for going into the Pridelands, reminding him that Simba killed Scar and was the one who exiled the lions who respect Scar. Kovu explains that he does not think that it's so bad to have Kiara as his good friend and Zira realizes that she can use Kovu's friendship with Kiara to get to Simba and soon plots a plan to get revenge. Years later, Kiara heads out for her first solo hunt. Nuka (Scourge) and Vitani (Blaze) trap her in a fire, allowing Kovu to rescue her. Simba, unwilling to thank the black hedgehog, was forced to accept Kovu's asylum now that Kovu saved his daughter. Kovu contemplates attacking Simba as he was instructed to, but he goes out to hunt with Kiara instead and hardly realizes the love he has for Kiara at this point. Kovu attempts to confess his mission to Kiara, but Rafiki (Sora) shows up and leads them to the jungle where he introduces them to "Upendi" — love. Ultimately, Kovu and Kiara indeed fall in love with each other. Kovu's guilt drives him to confess about his mission to Kiara. Before he can do so, Simba tells him the real story of Scar which Kovu had never heard. They fall into an ambush set up by Zira's pride. Kovu has the opportunity to kill Simba, but runs away instead. Nuka, trying to prove to Zira that he can capture Simba, was killed when some of the logs crush him to death. Zira blames Kovu for his brother's death and claws him across his eye in anger and frustration, scarring his face. Kovu attempts to return to the Pride Lands and pleads Simba for his forgiveness, but was rejected and promptly exiled. Angered by her father's prejudice, Kiara lambastes Simba and informs him that he will never be like Mufasa before fleeing to find Kovu. The two hedgehogs later find each other and profess their love. However, Kiara convinces Kovu to return to the Pridelands. Meanwhile, Simba was informed of an attack by the Outlanders. The Outlanders and Pridelanders clash and a battle ensues. Zira and Simba confront each other, but Kovu and Kiara intervene and tell them to stop their hostilities. Simba, after listening to Kiara's explanation and realizing what he said earlier, reconciles with his daughter and the Outlanders side with the Pridelanders. Zira attempts to attack Simba, only for Kiara to send her over a cliff dangling over a storm-swollen river. Kiara offers Zira her help, but she refuses and dies. Simba helps Kiara back up the cliff and he, along with Nala, allows the Outlanders and Kovu to rejoin the Pride Lands at Pride Rock and even accepts Kovu as the future king and Kiara the future queen. Simba looks up at the sky to hear the approval of his father, Mufasa. Cast Sonic thumb up.jpg|Sonic as Simba, the King of the Pride Lands, the husband of Nala and the father of Kiara|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy smile 2.jpg|Amy as Nala, the Queen of the Pride Lands, the wife of Simba and the mother of Kiara|link=Amy Rose Maria's beautiful.jpg|Maria as Kiara, Simba and Nala's only daughter.|link=Maria the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Shadow as Kovu, Zira's son|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Victoria the Hedgehog.jpg|Victoria as Zira, the leader of the Outsiders, Scar's mate and the mother of Nuka, Vitani and Kovu|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Espio smiled.jpg|Espio as Timon, Simba's best friend, royal adviser and Kiara's guardian|link=Espio the Chameleon Tails smiled.jpg|Tails as Pumbaa, Simba's best friend, royal adviser and Kiara's guardian|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Sora.png|Sora as Rafiki, the shaman of The Pride Lands.|link=Sora Blaze the Cat.jpg|Blaze as Vitani, Zira's daughter and Kovu's half-sister|link=Blaze the Cat Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as Nuka, Zira's son, the half-brother of Kovu and the brother of Vitani|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Knuckles thump up.jpg|Knuckles as Zazu, Simba's adviser and childhood guardian|link=Knuckles the Echidna Category:Sonic Style Movies